Forever Unstoppable
by jaspergirl1863
Summary: Hunter Clarington has become captain of the Warblers, and Sebastian has become his best friend. He is starting to have more than friendly feelings for said best friend. A little while after Hunter picks up a beaten and bruised Sebastian, he wants answers. Based off of a video I made with Forever Unstoppable by Hot Chelle Rae. Details on my channel are at the end. I don't own Glee.


**A/N: Okay, so this is a story that kind of goes along with a video I made for Huntbastian based on my ideas. It's not that good, sorry. **

_**Italicized text is a Flashback**_

**Warning: Some violence.**

"Hey."

Sebastian looked up from his homework. He was shocked to see Hunter standing in front of him.

"Can I sit?" Hunter asked.

Sebastian nodded, remaining silent. He turned back to his homework.

"Seb, I want to talk to you about what happened. Can I?"

Sebastian's eyes flashed in fear as he glanced at Hunter. Sebastian's brain replayed the incident that occurred that day.

_Sebastian glanced at the clock. It was noon. He was sick and his study group had been cancelled only twenty minutes before. He was angry. The test was in two days. He needed the support of the study group in order for him to understand the information. It's just how his brain works. He looked down at the math equations. It could be Japanese for all he knew. He sighed. _

"_Smythe!" Someone shouted. _

_Sebastian looked up to see someone who looked vaguely familiar. Definitely didn't go to Dalton though. _

"_Yes?" He asked. _

"_I heard that you tried to break up Kurt and Blaine. Not cool," the large person said. He was probably a football player or a thug, or something like that. _

"_Well, I've stopped that, so they have nothing to worry about," Sebastian replied, standing and gathering his books to leave._

"_That's not the point. The point is that you tried," the guy pushed. _

"_I've apologized. I'm not trying to get at Blaine anymore."Sebastian stated as he put his books in his bag._

_The thug-ish guy grabbed the bag. "You know, you're probably the reason they broke up. If you hadn't come into the picture then Blaine wouldn't have gotten any ideas about cheating on Kurt."_

"_I have no idea what you are talking about."_

"_Hey, is this one of the mind tricks that they warned me about?" _

"_Seriously, dude, I don't know what you are talking about, no, I'm not playing any games with you, and I am not in the mood to argue with you right now. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now." Sebastian tried to grab his bag from the guy, but his grip was really strong. The guy grabbed Sebastian's arm. _

"_Outside, now," he commanded. _

_Sebastian walked quickly with the guy's death grip on his arm guiding him around to the side of the building. He couldn't fight it; he had to go along with it. Another guy met the first by the alley. _

"_You're that punk from Scandals right?" Thug number two asked. _

"_Um…" Sebastian responded. _

"_You flirted with my cousin once," he snarled, "He really liked you, but you just used him to get a couple of drinks. I'm very protective of him. You broke my cousin's heart, and now I'm going to break you." _

_The words were barely out of the guy's mouth when he threw the first punch. Sebastian tried to fight back. He really did, but there were two of them, and they were both bigger than he was. The first guy was nearly twice his size, even though he was several inches shorter. The second was about his height with broad shoulders and huge arms. These guys had about one hundred more pounds of muscle between the two of them than Sebastian did. Sebastian quit trying. After a few minutes more of just waiting for it to be over, the guys finally decided that he was beat up well enough. Sebastian was just thankful that he was still conscious. _

_Sebastian stood up very carefully after a few minutes, grabbed his bag, and moved to the back entrance that one of the baristas had shown him once. Every movement was extremely difficult. His whole body was sore, even though they had focused mainly on his face. He went into the restroom and took the clothes off of his upper body. He looked into the mirror. His face was very bruised up, and his hair was a total mess. Sebastian knew that he would start crying if he called anyone and he couldn't do that. Crying showed weakness. Instead he shakily took a picture of himself in the mirror. He began scrolling through his contacts, looking for someone who he could trust to help without asking too many questions. Before he even got to the C's the idea that he should text Hunter came along. His roommate would help him, yeah good plan. He quickly sent the picture to Hunter and placed a paper towel soaked with cold water to his face. _

_In ten seconds he received a text back asking where he was. He quickly sent the reply. In the time he was waiting for Hunter he got dressed again and tried to calm himself down. He couldn't cry when he knew Hunter could be there at any moment. Hunter came into the bathroom. _

"_Sebastian, what happened?" Hunter asked. _

_Sebastian shook his head. He knew he couldn't explain without crying, or losing Hunter. _

"_Okay, later then," Hunter said, "let's get you out of here."_

_Out in the car, the two fought over taking Sebastian to the hospital to get checked out. Sebastian won. The rest of the ride back to Dalton was silent. _

"We don't have to talk about it, Seb, but I just kind of want to know what made someone do that to my best friend," Hunter commented after seeing Sebastian's reaction.

"No, you'll learn it from someone sooner or later. I'm surprised no one has told you to stay away from me yet," Sebastian said dejectedly, "you might as well hear it from me now."

Hunter looked at Sebastian confusedly.

"Just give me a minute, kay?" Sebastian asked as he gathered his stuff, "I think we better go somewhere more private for this."

Hunter nodded.

Sebastian walked with Hunter out to his car. "Here okay?" Hunter asked.

"Well, there's a park not too far from here. I thought that we could maybe go there," Sebastian suggested nervously.

"Of course, just give me directions," Hunter agreed.

Sebastian led them to a little pond. Sebastian removed his blazer and sat down against one of the trees surrounding the pond.

"Okay," he began, "So let me just tell you that when I moved here I didn't make a reputation as a very nice person."

"And before you moved here?" Hunter asked.

Sebastian sighed. "You want the whole life story?"

Hunter smiled softly. "Would you be okay with telling me?"

"It might make everything easier," Sebastian admitted, "but it will take a while."

"We've got time," Hunter replied, "It's only Friday afternoon."

Sebastian laughed quietly and took a deep breath. "Okay."

Sebastian proceeded to tell Hunter about his life, beginning with his parents' divorce when he was eight. He explained how he dated his best friend (she was a girl) for about an hour when he was 14 and decided that he didn't like girls in the way he was supposed to. His mother was fairly accepting, but his father wasn't. Sebastian spoke about his first real crush, and the guys that he had dated who really only used him. He was bullied when he was outed at his school. Sebastian paused, rolling up the sleeve on his left arm, showing Hunter the barely there scars. He talked about his last boyfriend that he had in France who was super confident in himself. He pushed Sebastian to do things he wasn't ready for, and then began to hurt him. When his mom found out she contacted his dad and told him that he would be moving to the US to go to Dalton. Sebastian explained to Hunter how he became a guy that he resented who had a reputation for being a stone-hearted, immoral, rule-breaker with no boundaries. He pleaded with Hunter to not think of him that way.

"I don't see you that way. I don't think many of the warblers see you that way anymore," Hunter reassured.

Sebastian continued through what he did to Blaine and Kurt and explained how he was known as a total flirt who always got what he wanted at Scandals.

"Apparently I've broken a lot of hearts," Sebastian commented.

"Well, your mistakes don't define you," Hunter told Sebastian, "forget them, if you let go, then you can give yourself time to heal."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Now that you know my life story, how about yours?" Sebastian asked.

Hunter smiled. "Fair enough."

Hunter explained how he used to be quite a rebel in his early teenage years. How his parents sent him to military school to make him obedient. How he was getting sick of his dad telling him what to do with his future. How he was annoyed with his mom for making his sister become a debutant when she didn't want to.

"My life's not nearly as eventful as yours," Hunter stated after he was finished, "Just the story of an angry teen who wants to be free of his parent's wishes."

"It's interesting," Sebastian replied.

It was quite dark by the time they left.

Most of the way back to Dalton the drive was silent. They were about a block away from Dalton when the silence was broken.

"Seb, I have to tell you something," Hunter stated, glancing at Sebastian.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, you know that you're my best friend right?" Hunter asked.

"Mmhm," Sebastian replied.

"I don't want anything that I say to change that, okay?" Hunter asked again, nervously.

"Hunter, you're starting to make me nervous. Are you okay?" Sebastian asked as they pulled into the Dalton parking lot.

"Yeah, just I've been having some feelings lately, and they're different from what I'm used to feeling, okay? I mean, I understand if you don't feel the same way and—"

"Hunter, just say it," Sebastian cut him off.

Hunter pulled into a parking spot and turned to Sebastian.

"Seb, I think I like you," Hunter said.

"Well, I like you too Hunt," Sebastian replied, obviously not understanding what Hunter meant.

"No, like really like you. Seb, I care for you a lot, and as more than a best friend," Hunter explained.

"Oh," Sebastian replied, "_Oh."_

"Yeah," Hunter replied.

Sebastian got out of the car. "Come on."

Hunter was hurt and confused. He had just told Sebastian his true feelings for him, feelings that he hadn't ever had for another guy ever, and he's just acting as if nothing happened? Hunter followed Sebastian up to their dorm and entered.

"Look, if you don't—"

Hunter's sentence was cut off by Sebastian kissing him. It was incredible. His lips were soft and smooth. They kissed for a few minutes.

"Sorry," Sebastian said breathlessly, "I didn't think you wanted me to do that in the parking lot." Sebastian smiled his dazzling smile.

"Yeah, probably not," Hunter replied smiling, but then his face turned serious. "Can we maybe keep this thing between us a secret?"

"Yeah, we could do that if you want," Sebastian replied.

"Okay, it's just, I've never dated a guy before, and I just don't want to take things too quickly, and making it public might rush things," Hunter explained.

"I understand. I won't push you any further than you are willing to go," Sebastian said smiling before pulling Hunter in for another kiss.

**A/N: Okay, please tell me what you think in a review! Leave an anonymous review if you want! I love any reviews I can get! Just FYI, in my mind the events of Sadie Hawkins involving the Warblers never happened. Okay? Okay. **

**I made a Huntbastian video, and then I kind of made a story in the video, then I decided to make a story about one of the parts of the video. There is a future part to the video, but I don't really have any ideas on where to go with that, but if you guys want, and I get enough of your fabulous ideas for it (or for any other parts of the video that you may want expanded on), I may write a second chapter to this fic. :) **

**The video is on youtube: **

** www . youtube user / jaspergirl1863 / videos?view=0&flow=grid**


End file.
